


Seriously

by MyrddinDerwydd



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Strong Female Characters, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrddinDerwydd/pseuds/MyrddinDerwydd
Summary: An afternoon pouring over maps with Brigit Trevelyan goes somewhere Cassandra didn't expect..Writing Masterpost, organized by main character.





	Seriously

“Seriously Cass,” the Inquisitor asked, “it’s clear that you admire me.” There was a confident smirk on the red-haired warrior’s face that she was unsure how to interpret. The two of them had been pouring over a map of western Thedas for several hours, hunting for patterns in Corypheus’s movements as though he were the draconic quarry of her ancestors.

“I absolutely do, Inquisitor. You are a strong leader, a woman who I am proud to stand beside in these dark times.” Cassandra rested one hand on her hip, leaning her weight against the wooden railing of the smithy. “I would never have allowed Leliana to hand the reins of the Inquisition to someone who had not earned my respect and my trust.”

“And there it is, like one of our soldiers. ‘Inquisitor.’ Always ‘Inquisitor’.” Brigit shook her head and leaned back against the edge of the table, propping herself on her hands and crossing her ankles beside Cassandra’s feet. “There is more between us than that, and you know it, _Seeker._ ”

She tossed the title out like a challenge, but her tone said something… well, something _more_. “I hope that we would call each other friends, yes,” Cassandra said cautiously. Maker, was the Inquisitor flirting with her? It must be her imagination... they had been staring at that map for too long. “My formality is simply that, Brigit. As a fellow noble, I did not think it necessary to explain.” She let her breath out in a huff as blood rushed to her cheeks for several reasons. “Please forgive me if I have offended you.”

Brigit’s chuckle was warm and inviting, as always. It was part of why the Inquisition soldiers trusted her, admired her. She was a bit jealous, if she were honest with herself. That easy camaraderie seemed forever out of her reach with most people. Not with Cullen, though… and not with Brigit Trevelyan, Blessed Herald of Andraste.

“Only a little.” That smirk was still hiding something, she knew it. “You should call me Brigit more often,” she said, tugging lightly on the unbuttoned collar of her crimson blouse. “Red suits you just as well as it does me.”

Cassandra had barely processed that her comment was most definitely flirtatious when her shoulders hit the wall to her left. She had stumbled, grabbing Brigit’s shoulders on instincts honed by decades of combat. The other woman’s hand between her head and the stone was the clearest sign of how off guard she had been, but even that flash of shock was nothing compared to the feeling of warm lips pressed firmly against her own.

Neither of them was armored, and Brigit’s hips pinned hers against the wall, muscled thighs bracing both of their weight. Cassandra groaned as a strong hand slid down from her waist to cup the curve of her ass. She tilted her head, deepening the unexpected kiss. It had been a long time since anyone kissed her, or even held her close in an embrace. Reading about it in smutty literature most certainly did not count. She wanted to relax, just for a moment and let Brigit—

 _WHAT?!_ Cassandra started, pushing at the Inquisitor’s shoulders.

“Stop—Wait, Brigit—What are you doing?” She stammered, face flushed redder than the shirt of the woman wrapped around her.

“Isn’t this what you want, Cass?” Brigit grinned, dark brown eyes staring into hers intently. “A little adventure and romance to sweep you off your feet? I know you’re not with Cullen, though Maker knows you’re not close with anyone else here either.” She brushed their noses together playfully, sliding strong fingers through her short hair.

 _Uggh, why did that have to feel so good?_ Cassandra pulled away, catching the back of Brigit’s ankle with her heel and reversing their positions… though a bit less intimately. She brought her forearm across Brigit’s shoulders, the hand caressing Cassandra’s hair falling to grip her arm.

“I- I am shocked, Inquisitor.” The formality sounded strange in the current situation, but perhaps it would help. “That is, I cannot return your affection.” She shook her head slowly. “Not like this. I had no idea that you were… flirting with me until just now.”

Brigit’s eyes flickered over her face, and an awkward moment passed between them. “Are you sure?” She said evenly, voice quiet. “Because that kiss felt more like ‘Maker, yes!’ than ‘Void, no!’ if I’m any judge.”

“It has been…” Cassandra faltered, dropping her gaze. “A long time. A longer time than I care to remember since anyone… since anything. But even if I were interested, it would not be appropriate. You are the Herald of Andraste, my leader, and... a woman.”

Brigit nodded briefly, lifting her hands away from Cassandra as if in surrender. “My apologies, Cass. I didn’t want to assume you _weren’t_ interested, and have the matter catch either of us by surprise.”

“Uggh! You could have simply asked!” She glared at Brigit as she stepped back, abruptly releasing the other warrior, who did not look the least bit upset.

“I haven’t been flirting with you until today either, but something that Leliana mentioned made me reconsider why we had become so close.”

“If I did not miss your flirting,” Cassandra all but growled, “then were you pursuing me or not? Tell me the truth, Inquisitor.”

One stride brought Brigit back to her side, and she tensed at the friendly hand landing on her shoulder.

“Cassandra.” Brigit paused, sighing when she maintained her rigid posture. “No, Seeker, I was not. I am your friend, and we have been through many of the same trials over the years. Sometimes you just need to relax, or to just _be_ with someone. You know you can trust me.”

“That… is a valid point.” Cassandra huffed out a breath, crossing her arms over her chest as she met Brigit’s eyes. “Thank you.”

Brigit nodded briefly, squeezing her shoulder. “That you’ve been alone so long is a bloody travesty! If I can get under your skin that easily, imagine what would happen if someone actually tried to seduce you.” Brigit’s raised red eyebrow and grin weren’t alleviating her embarrassment, and she rolled her eyes.

“My needs are unimportant.” Laughing at her again, Brigit leaned back against the railing. “I do not have time to find romance right now, and I have no intention of playing at a casual dalliance with some noble or soldier who does not care at all.” She was scowling and blushing, which any man would probably find unattractive as well.

“It is important, but it is also your choice what to do.” Brigit straightened her tall, curvy frame and headed to the stairs. “I am getting us some lunch while you cool off a bit.” She huffed in denial, but Brigit only smiled. “Let me know if you change your mind, Cass.”

Brigit was down the stairs and halfway to the smithy door before Cassandra decided to ask. “Change my mind about what?” She called down over the railing into the near-empty room.

“Having a bit of fun with a friend!” Brigit tossed back with a confident wave.

“Seriously?!”

**Author's Note:**

> [ Writing Masterpost, organized by main character. ](https://myrddinderwydd.tumblr.com/post/166722794915/writing-masterpost)


End file.
